Transcripts/She's All Yak
:Silverstream: gasps See?! New posters! We never had those underwater! :Young Six: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: I won't keep you in suspense any longer. We're bringing one of Ponyville's oldest traditions to our school – the Fetlock Fete. :Smolder: The what-lock what? :Sandbar: It's a pony dance party! They're the best! :Ocellus: I'm ready! :noise :Twilight Sparkle: giggles You don't need to do that, Ocellus. This year, the event's at school and open to everycreature. We're calling our dance the Amity Ball. :Ocellus: Even better! :noise :Yona: Yona not know Amity Ball dance. Yona only know traditional dance of Yakyakistan. Go like this! grunting :thumping :Yona: Ball dance like that? :thud :Sandbar: laughs Not exactly. It isn't just one dance. It's a whole night of them. Plus an awesome party! :Twilight Sparkle: And we'll have all the old Fetlock Fete traditions – the Pony Pal Contest, the lucky pot dinner. You'll love it! So, like this says, "get your pony pal and come along." :Smolder: Want to go? I've got nothing better to do. :Gallus: You had me at "dinner". :Silverstream: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Now, who wants to help me hang more posters? :Silverstream: Me! :Ocellus: Sure! :Sandbar: Hey, Yona, want to be my pony pal? We can enter the contest together. :Yona: But Yona yak. Yona not pony. :Sandbar: So? :Yona: Pony, pony, more pony. :Sandbar: Aw, that's just a poster. Come on! It'll be tons of fun together. Promise. :Yona: Okay. Yona go with Sandbar. :Sandbar: Great! I'll get the tickets. See you later! laughs :Yona: Yona not let Sandbar down! Yak best at being pony pal! But Yona not sure how if she not pony. :crash :Rarity: Ooh! Oh, terribly sorry, Yona. All these dresses I'm sewing for the dance have me completely frazzled. :Yona: Dress? Yona need dress for dance?! Yona have lots to learn about being best pony pal. : :machine whirring :knocking :Rarity: yelps :opens :Yona: Yona interrupting? :Rarity: Oh. laughs Well, not interrupting exactly. More like blocking the flow— uh, stopping me from what I'm doing— so, yes, interrupting! laugh Now, what can I do for you, Yona? :Yona: Yona not know yak need special pony dress for dance. Yona no can wear what Yona always wear? :Rarity: Yona could— I mean, you could. But the Fetlock Fete or whatever Twilight is calling it – it's all about a tradition. There's a certain way to do everything at the dance. :Yona: Yes! That what Yona want to learn! How to do all the pony things, even if Yona has to wear dress. :Rarity: Well, uh, y-y-yes, if that's what you really want. :Yona: Mm-hmm! Yona be best pony pal for Sandbar! :Rarity: In that case, at an elegant affair like a pony dance, one must converse in a sophisticated fashion. Talking with Brussels sprouts in your mouth helps you to learn to elocuting ar-ti-cu-late. normally Take a mouthful, and repeat after me. :Yona: chomps :Rarity: elocuting How kind of you to ask me to tea. :Yona: muffled How kind of you to ask me to tea. :Rarity: elocuting May I offer you a glass of punch? :Yona: muffled May I offer you a glass of punch? :Rarity: elocuting The weather is quite agreeable today. :Yona: muffled The weather is quite agreeable today. gulps, belches loudly Yona like Brussels sprouts! :Rarity: Let's move on. :Rarity: We will need to do something about your hairstyle. But first, let's find the right dress! :squeaking :Rarity: Now, purple taffeta, frosted chiffon... gasps Gold brocade! One of my favorites! :Yona: Yona like brown. :Rarity: Blech... Earth tones. They're so... nervously ...earthy, aren't they? Don't worry. We shall find something to make you stand out. :Yona: Yona not want to stand out. Yona want to fit in. :Rarity: sighs Quite. And by the time we're through, it'll be like you've been going to pony dances your whole life. :thud :Rarity: gasps I almost forgot! The most important part of the ball! :Yona: Oh. laughs Yona already have pony pal. :Rarity: Oh, not that, darling. The dancing! And I know precisely who can help! :Yona: Uh... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy good at dancing? :Rainbow Dash: Don't be so surprised. I'm awesome at everything! Except for baking. :Fluttershy: There are two traditional dances that everypony does at the Fete. After a few days of practicing with us, you'll know them both. :Yona: And fit right in! :Rarity: Absolutely. We'll start with the slow dance, the Pony Cotillion. That's Fluttershy's specialty. :Fluttershy: Oh, laugh, I wouldn't say specialty. It's just fun. Here, Yona. I made you a chart. :unfurling :Fluttershy: All you have to do is follow these dance steps. You'll learn them in no time. :thump :needle scratches :music plays :Fluttershy: Now, just start walking. Step on whatever color I name. Let's begin. rhythm with the music Blue, red, step ahead. Green, black, now step back. Now you try. :Yona: Blue, red, step— ah, oh! No. Um, Yona start over. Blue, red, green, black, yak step back? :Fluttershy: Good! Now, rhythm black, green, red, and blue. Red, black, hold one and two. Red, blue, red once more. Green, black, blue, red, three and four. :Yona: yelps Yona feel like she has four front feet! yelps :thud :squeaking :Rarity: sighs :Fluttershy: Ooh. Um, maybe we should try this again later. :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Yona. :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: That was the hard one. Mine's way easier. :scratches :pop music plays :Rainbow Dash: A little dance called the Pony Prance! The key to this one is speed! :whooshing :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Yona, try it! Just get with the flow and let yourself go! :thumping :crashing :Rarity: Oh, my! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa there! :Yona: panting Yona like to flow and go! :thump :Applejack: Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Yona. Rarity tells us you need some help gettin' ready for the big dance. :Rarity: "Some". Ha! Indeed. And we only have a few more days. :Pinkie Pie: Well, you've come to the right place. Because if you asked me what my favorite part of the dance is, I'd say everything about the dance! But especially... this! The Fetlock lucky pot dinner! :Applejack: It's part of the Ponyville dance tradition. Everypony brings a dish to share, and we swap 'em without knowin' whose is whose. Although my lucky pot probably gives me away. laughs :Pinkie Pie: You can cook anything you want! Like, can I suggest, oh, I don't know, maybe... cupcakes?! :Rarity: Uh, I already told Yona a little bit about that tradition. She's even brought her own lucky... bucket. :Yona: Yak buckets are best buckets. Yona think make traditional yak dish – tree-root stew! :buzzing :Yona: Extra fiber. Mmmm. Ponies like? :Pinkie Pie: Hmm, I'm not sure. So, just in case, let's get baking! :Pinkie Pie: quickly Flour, milk, sugar, butter, icing. Then we mix, and we beat, and we pour into pans. We bake... :ding! :Pinkie Pie: And now you try it! :ripping :Yona: sneezes :Pinkie Pie: Well, that's one way to mix it. :Applejack: Let's try somethin' a little simpler. I'm sure we can do somethin' with these. :Yona: Yah! :splat :Applejack: O-kay. Applesauce it is. :thwack :music :Yona: Blue, red, green... whoa! Blue... :tumbling :splatting :ripping :whiffle-whiffle-whiffle :ding! :Yona: muffled How kind of you to ask me to tea. :scrubbing :boinging :Yona: chomp muffled How kind of you to ask me to tea. :Mane Six except Twilight Sparkle: snoring :Yona: rhythmically Blue, red, step ahead. elocuting How kind of you... rhythmically Green, black, Yona step back. elocuting ...to ask Yona to tea. rhythmically Black, green, red, and blue. Red, black hold one and two. Red, blue, red once more. Green, black, blue, red, three and four! :Rainbow Dash: Look! She's dancing! :Applejack: How 'bout that? And she's good! :Rarity: Yona, if someone at the party tells you they're thirsty, you say... :Yona: elocuting May Yona— um... May I'' offer you a cup of punch? :'Rarity': By Celestia, I think she's got it! :'Pinkie Pie': She's ''really got it! :Applejack: Yona, you did it! :Rainbow Dash: You dance great! :Fluttershy: And are so well spoken! :Pinkie Pie: You'll be the hit of the ball! :Spike: amplified Hello, everycreature! I'm your DJ, Scales-n-Tail, spinning your favorite tunes all night long! So welcome to the Fetlock Fet— I mean, the Amity Ball! :cheering :Gallus: I'm just glad I'm here with you guys. Least I'm not the only non-pony in the crowd. :Sandbar: You're not still worried about that, are you? Like Headmare Twilight said, this is a dance for everycreature. There's no pony pressure. :Gallus, Ocellus, and Smolder: giggling :Ocellus: You should've told Yona that. :Sandbar: Uh, what do you mean? :Silverstream: Didn't you hear? Our teachers have been helping her get ready for the dance! She's been taking lessons. crunching :Smolder: She's gone full pony for the dance. :Gallus: All for you. :snap! :Sandbar: For me? Why? :Yona: elocuting How kind of you to ask me to this soiree, Sandbar. :Gallus, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder: Uhh... :Smolder: What? :Silverstream: You look so weird! :Sandbar: Yona?! :Yona: elocuting Quite. Oh, I do hope I make a good pony pal for you. :Sandbar: Uh, of course you do. But, Yona, you didn't need to do any of... this. :Smolder: And why are you talking so funny? :Yona: elocuting I am not "talking funny". I'm fitting in. :Gallus: Could've fooled me. :Rarity: Yona! You look absolutely scrumptious, darling. kissing Uh, why don't I get that for you? :Sandbar: You made a lucky pot? :Yona: elocuting Precisely like ponies prepare! :feedback :Twilight Sparkle: amplified Welcome, everycreature, to our school's first annual Amity Ball! For those of you who've never attended a Fetlock Fete, we can't wait to show you some of our fun traditions on this special night! :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: amplified So, Spike... :Spike: Uh, Scales-n-Tail? :Twilight Sparkle: amplified Uh, right. Scales-n-Tail. crowd Let's get this party started! :Spike: amplified Oh, yeah, party ponies! It's time to raise the roof and stomp your hoof for the traditional first dance of the night, the Pony Cotillion! :music plays :Yona: Ah! Yona know this one! :Sandbar: You do? :Yona: elocuting Indeed! Green, black, then step back. Shall we? :clinks :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Applejack: chuckles :Sandbar: chuckles Wow! How did you learn this? :Yona: elocuting I had good teachers. :stretching :Yona: Whoa! :crash :gasp :stops :Sandbar: gasps Yona! Are you alright? :Yona: Yona never practice dance with dress on. Uh... elocuting I mean, chuckles may I offer you a cup of punch? :pouring :Spike: amplified Time to shake things up a little! That's right, everycreature! It's the Pony Prance! :clicking :pop music plays :Sandbar: Uh, maybe we should sit this one out. :Yona: elocuting No! I do so love the Pony Prance! :Sandbar: Ah! :clicking :Yona: yelps :and crashing :needle scratches :chattering :Rarity: screams :Yona: yelps :Sandbar: It's okay, Yona! :Smolder: Just stop bouncing! :Gallus: We got you! :smack! :Sandbar: grunts :smack! :Silverstream: grunts :smack! :Smolder: grunts :smack! :Gallus: Ah! :Yona: Wig... come... off! grunts Huh? yelps :brakes :crash! :splat :clang :splats :Sandbar: gasps :splats :Rarity: What a calamitous yak-ccident! :Sandbar: Yona! :Ocellus: What happened?! :Silverstream: Are you all right? :Yona: bawling No! Yona not all right! Yona want to be alone! crying :flump :Yona: ::Yona sad... ::Yona sing sad song... ::Sad Yona... :twittering :Yona: Yona no blame bird. Yona no want to be around Yona either. ::Yona sad... ::Yona sing sad song... :Sandbar: Yona? :Yona: gasp sniffling How Sandbar find Yona? :Sandbar: I know you pretty well by now. I figured you'd come here. Besides, it's where I'd go if something like that happened to me. :Yona: Sandbar mean something awful and embarrassing. So awful, Yona cannot come down from treehouse ever! :whirring :Yona: Will Sandbar bring Yona food and water? :Sandbar: You know, it really wasn't that bad. I don't think anycreature hardly even noticed. :beat :Sandbar: Well, maybe one or two didn't. If they happened to be in Canterlot for the day. But anyway, it's all over now, so... will you come back to the dance with me? :thump :Yona: Yona disappoint Sandbar. Yona not make very good pony. :Sandbar: Why would you think you disappointed me? And who said anything about having to be a good pony? :Yona: Yona just want to do all the right pony things and fit in at dance! Then maybe Sandbar and Yona win best pony pals contest. Instead, Yona win worst pony ever. :crunch :Sandbar: That's not true. :Yona: Really? Sandbar, name two ponies worse than Yona. :Sandbar: Cozy Glow and Sombra. :Yona: chuckles Okay, Sandbar right. They worse. :Sandbar: Yona, it doesn't really matter if you're a great pony or a horrible pony. You're the best Yona I know. That's why I asked you to the dance. :Yona: Really? :Sandbar: I never wanted you to be anything other than what you are. My friend, Yona, the yak. grunts So, what do you say? Let's go back to the dance? :sweeping :Rarity: sighs :opens :Rarity: gasps :Fluttershy: gasps :Sandbar: hushed Don't worry. I'm with you. :Gallus: We all are. :Pinkie Pie: Yona! Are you all right? :Fluttershy: We were so worried when you disappeared like that. :Yona: Yona fine, but... Yona sorry. Not mean to make such a mess and ruin the pony dance. :Applejack: It's not your fault, sugarcube. :Rainbow Dash: It's the opposite. If anything, we should be apologizing. :Pinkie Pie: I thought we were just teaching you how to have fun at the dance. :Rarity: We never meant to try to turn you into something you're not. :Yona: Is okay. Friend help Yona feel better. :Twilight Sparkle: And that's why we're giving you this. :Sandbar and Yona: Huh? :Sandbar: No way! The Pony Pal prize! :Twilight Sparkle: From now on, it's the annual Amity Ball Award for Friendship! :Applejack: No pony-ness required. :Rainbow Dash: We all decided you and Yona totally earned this. :Rarity: Your actions tonight exemplify the true meaning of friendship. :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, you two! :Young Six: cheering :cheering :Spike: Yona! I'm glad you're back! Everypony wants to learn that crazy dance you did! :Yona: Yak dance? Is easy! Yona teach... if everycreature want to learn? :Rarity: It would be an honor. :Spike: amplified You asked for it, and DJ Scales-n-Tail is gonna deliver! Everycreature join Yona for... the Yakyakistan Stomp! :Middle Eastern music plays :thumping :laughing :thumps :Yona: chanting "Yak! Yak! Yak!" :credits